Dark Chocolate Truffles
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Castiel and Balthazar both enjoy the holidays in their own separate ways, but there is one activity they can both agree on. Calthazar. Oneshot. Domestic!AU. Fluff.


**Hello, all! I made this little ficlet for tumblr user hedonistique. I hope you guys like it.**

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p><p>

Castiel loved Christmas. Balthazar did, too, but Cas just _really_ loved Christmas. He loved the stupid movies that would play every year, the ridiculously cold weather, the blinding and distracting lights, the foliage, the money beggars from various corporations that hardly needed the cash, the busy schedules, the volunteering, the damn snow, everything. He loved every single part of it, only shown by a tiny little smile that was permanently glued on during the month of December.

Balthazar, on the other hand, was a bit more of a realist. Christmas was nothing if not stressful. Shopping, working, decorating, it was all just a hindrance and he could not wait until January when everyone decided to come back from crazy land and just calm down a little bit. Mistletoe is great, the food is lovely, and seeing Cas so happy is always a plus, but he was just ready for it all to be over.

Cas figured this overall skepticism was due to two factors. One being overpriced gift giving to people that he genuinely didn't care for, which wasn't very much in the spirit in the first place. Second, of course, was the snow. Balthazar liked the look of it fine, but that was the extent of his pleasure. He complained about the snow every chance he could get, despite even that being at a minimum so as not to ruin Castiel's good mood.

There was only one thing Balthazar and Cas both appreciated about the holidays and that was the quiet evenings in front of a fire on a cold night. Most of the time, nothing particularly sexy or even exciting would happen. They would just sit there, sometimes in silence, sometimes talking about their busy day, enjoying the others presence and the silence that finally cut through the world. The warmth and the smells of cinnamon and chocolate created the illusion that it was only the two of them in the world. The darkness and the sound of wind bellowing against the house gave them almost some bizarre sense of security and comfort in the fact that they couldn't possibly be bothered with anything. The only time these evenings were ever interrupted would be by the sounds of booming fireworks, which would quickly prompt Cas to clamber to a window or door to watch. Balthazar never minded those nights either.

This night presented no fireworks. In fact, it was a lounging sort of night after such a long and busy day. Castiel had brought home an early Christmas present which they were both enjoying quietly in front of the fire before heading off to bed: a box of chocolates. Not the cheap kind either. Balthazar would almost be jealous if he didn't already eat a third of them.

Cas busied himself by studying the legend that came along with the box while sampling the little candies. At the same time, Balthazar would just watch the fire and pop whichever one he had happened to grab into his mouth, either being pleasantly surprised with the taste or just chewing as quickly as possible to get rid of the flavor.

When his hand went back to the open box, he felt around until he found a little hole that was still occupied with a sweet. Just as he was pulling it out however, a hand grabbed his and they both looked to each other. A quick glance to the box proved that the one in their hands was the last remaining morsel. They looked back to each other again, secretly hoping that the other would be cute and let them have it. It didn't happen.

Instead, Castiel frowned. "That's a-" He paused and consulted the legend. "That's a dark chocolate truffle."

Balthazar blinked. "And?"

"You usually don't like dark chocolate," the other answered in a serious tone, turning his blue eyes back to his partner and current opponent.

To which the blonde shrugged, not releasing the candy. "It's all right sometimes."

"And," Castiel continued, sitting up straighter from their shared spot on the floor, "you've already eaten more than half of the chocolates."

Balthazar gasped, mockingly appalled. "I have not. How dare you?"

"I would read what I was eating first," Cas pointed out, waving his piece of cardboard. "Meanwhile, you were eating every one of them."

"I chewed slowly," the other defended.

Castiel's brows furrowed and his lips pulled into an adorable pout. "It was my gift. I was sharing with you and you ate them all."

Meanwhile, Balthazar was clearly enjoying the argument. "I do believe it was intended for the both of us, darling." Cas gave a pause, obviously trying to think back as if the claim was literal, so the other took the chance and pointed with his free hand. "It says so right on the lid. I wasn't forgotten by your chocolate dealing friend."

Cas glanced over to the lid and immediately felt Balthazar's hand leave his as fast as the other could possibly move. He stared at the lid of the chocolates, wondering how he could have possibly fallen for that, before looking over to his dear friend who had puffed cheeks and a stupid grin. It seemed that he couldn't decide whether to laugh or chew.

Balthazar snickered and managed to move his jaw once in an attempt to get the sweet down quickly, but Castiel's hand gripped his shirt and yanked him over, pulling him into a sudden and deep kiss. It was a bit shocking, to be honest. Cas wasn't always so forward when they weren't in between the sheets and now he was suddenly running his tongue along Balthazar's bottom lip as if they've been at this for nearly ten minutes already. With Cas begging entrance, the candy was momentarily forgotten in the split second that the other leaned nearer and allowed him in.

Sneaky as he was, Castiel didn't automatically make his intentions known. His hand wove into Balthazar's hair and pushed them both deeper into the kiss, while the other hand traveled down along his stunned lover's chest, pass his waist, and eventually settled against his thigh. Balthazar shifted to get closer, his own hands snaking around Cas' neck and waist.

When he could feel another leg against his own, Castiel took the opportunity to move into action and slowly pull the chocolate into his own mouth before releasing Balthazar from the kiss. Cas moved away, chewing smugly on his reward with a slight tinge to his cheeks. The whole thing was a bit forward for him, but the idea came like lightning and it was such a good one that he could hardly pass it up. Not to mention that it had worked.

Balthazar, however, was still a bit in shock. There were no lips pushing against his own anymore and something else seemed lacking, aside from the hands that were previously warming some sensitive areas. When he opened his eyes and noticed his sweet angel's mischievous and flushed face, more came to him than just the fact that he'd been tricked. "I can't believe that-" He also seemed to generally be at a loss for words. After blinking at his chewing lover, he tried again. "I can't believe that you just managed to do that."

It was Cas' turn to snicker. "I'm sorry," he admitted once swallowing, "It just came to me. Besides, you had tricked me just a moment ago..."

His words trailed away when Balthazar moved closer, a mischievous grin of his own appearing that even grew to a very daring look in his eyes. He shifted to his knees, towering over his blushing lover. "You are not going to get away with that, Castiel."

The other's face flushed harder, but his smile grew and betrayed his sheepish look. "It's late, Balthazar. We have work in the morning."

The blonde ignored the halfhearted argument and gave a little nod of his head. "Do it again."

Cas' blue eyes flashed up to Balthazar's, and he quickly grabbed the other man's neck to yank him down into another deep kiss. He kept pulling against him until they rolled over onto themselves, Balthazar's back laying against the floor while his angel climbed on top, pulling his wrists over his head, and continuing to kiss him ever deeper.


End file.
